


Seashells on the Seashore

by thejoystickofaswitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoystickofaswitch/pseuds/thejoystickofaswitch
Summary: Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!-Emmy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Seashells on the Seashore

The smell of salt lingered in the air as you walked along the shore. It had been a while since you were last here, a sense of nostalgia washed through you as your gaze landed on the blue waves crashing against the surface. How long has it been since you've last landed your gaze on those waves? A year maybe? You couldn't tell. All you knew was that it brought back memories. Memories of when you were happy. 

\--

"Will you marry me?!" He had asked a bit too loudly while almost shoving the little box at you. Baffled, your eyes widened. You weren't expecting his sudden proposal. While you had suspected that Hinata would ask eventually, you had to dismiss the idea because you thought it was too early. 

Your eyes welled up with tears before nodding. "Of course, you dummy." 

He let out a yell of complete happiness before lifting you up in the air and spinning you around. Laughter from complete joy could be heard on the beach that day. 

\--

You two were married on that same beach. When you asked Hinata where he thought was best, he looked at you with bright eyes before answering, "You choose. I know you'll pick something great." Your heart guided you from there. 

"You may kiss the bride." 

Your now-husband didn't hesitate to plant a big, sloppy kiss right on your lips. It told you that he didn't give a single damn that friends and family were watching. 

The ceremony had been so much fun, time flew by in an instant. Before you knew it, you and your husband were driving back to the hotel you were staying in. 

"I've meant to ask you, (Y/n)," he mumbled, peering out of the corner of his eye before placing his attention back on to the road. 

"Hm?" You hummed.

"Why do you still carry that shell around?" 

You looked down at your purse, a tiny sand dollar was sticking out from the open end. You just smiled, "A memento. I never want to forget anything that happened." 

"Heh, you've always been cheesy." 

"Look who's talking." 

"H-Hey, a proposal is meant to be a little cheesy!" 

"We got married hours ago, Shoyo." 

\-- 

It was three years into your marriage, and you were the happiest you had ever been. If anyone had asked you if you believed soulmates were real, you'd immediately answer with yes. You honestly thought that you were meant to meet Hinata, to love him and support him through all the trials he went through. 

Which is why it was so devastating to get that phone call. 

"Hello, miss Hinata?" The voice on the other end wasn't Shoyo's. It was much deeper.

"Ye-Yes, this is she?" You stammered, your heart began to pound erratically. 

"I'm so sorry to say this, but it appears your husband was hit by a car." 

Your breath hitched. 

"And...I'm truly sorry to say it appears he didn't make it." 

The phone dropped from your hand. 

\--

Clutching the sand dollar in your hand, you took a deep breath. It had been a year since he died, four years since you two were married, and still your heart couldn't let go. It didn't want to. 

On this very same beach, you had exchanged your vows on the exact spot you were standing on. 

"I will always love you. No matter how reckless you become." 

You remembered how the crowd of guests began to snicker at that sentence. How full your heart was. 

The sand dollar in your hands dropped to the ground, sinking into the sand as if it was meant to be. 

You didn't need a memento, because the love you had felt was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> -Emmy


End file.
